


Beastly.

by JulianDevorak



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianDevorak/pseuds/JulianDevorak
Summary: Beauty and the Beast is my favorite fairytale, I love it, I love retellings of it and I just love fairytale writing in general so I decided to make a WoW themed one, enjoy!
Relationships: Denathrius (Warcraft)/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beastly.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve taken some creative liberty and built a little village in Elwynn forest that doesn’t really exist whatever. As this is based on myself tw for I guess suicide.

The little village of Peacebloom was..sleepy, to say the least. Named such because the founders of the village, whose great grandchildren still lived here, had settled in what was at that time a wide open field with nothing but Peacebloom’s waving in the breeze. Now, there was a mill, a baker, farmers, tanners, a small library, a tavern and many small thatch-roofed houses. One peaceful Spring night a woman in this village was giving birth to her first child from the comfort of her bed, with only a midwife for company. Her husband had died too soon to meet his child. The devastation of the loss of her husband and the anticipation of her child had been terribly difficult. But when it was over, holding her beautiful baby daughter in her arms, she felt that together they would make it in this world. She felt her child looked as sweet and gentle as the sweetest herbs, good for cooking, for healing, for cleaning, her favorite of all. Rosemary.

Rosemary grew to be a very precocious child with a talent for healing at an early age. She learned quickly and made friends easily and overtime grew into a well respected young woman. She became her village's healer, helping people and animals alike with the medicinal herbs she and her mother grew in their garden. Rosemary thought that life would continue on this way forever, until the day fire fell from the sky. 

The Cataclysm displaced Rosemary, her mother died in the tragedy, their garden burned to nothing. Rosemary became one of many displaced citizens taking refuge in Stormwind, trying to use her powers of healing to make enough to support herself, but she found she could not help anyone on her own, not without her mother. Slowly her will to continue her profession dwindled until there was nothing she would not sell to have enough to eat. Finally, this overwhelmed her, and she took her life.

The arbiter determined that she would be happiest in her afterlife in Ardenweald, but something happened before her soul could be taken to it's appropriate afterlife. Denathrius had sent minions to retrieve her, to take her soul from the arbiters loving hands and steal her soul away to Revendreth. 


End file.
